Becoming Sheik
by D all of the above
Summary: Sometimes taking a back seat, is too much to ask a princess, so what does she do? Zelda sneak out, and in the body of a Sheikah male. She's faced with an entirely new out look of the world. . . I know you're curious to see what happens. (re write from before, not the exact same story line, but it's similar.)
1. prelude

**_Prelude_**

The moment I looked into his crystal blue eyes, I realized that everything was falling into place. It was almost the same feeling as when I stared into the eyes of the enemy as he openly lied to my family. I tend to see things no one else does. The fact that my father welcomed this enemy in with open arms, frightened me. So little did my dad actually know about this person. Many times in my dreams I saw him coming. . . I saw visions of him coming into the castle and taking things over as an tyrant of evil. Taking over the lands of Hyrule and tormenting the people I love so very very much.

So it was then, when I stared deeply into the young boy's beautiful blue eyes, when I realized, Hyrule was safe because we have a hero. But it didn't take long for vision to become real. I well knew that somethings are bound to happen. But I am also aware, that some fate. . . Is decided.

It started the day I realized all was falling apart. Impa woke me that morning in a calm panic, throwing things together and lifting me into her arms. 'I'm sorry princess, but we have to leave.' she told me. Throwing a small bag over her shoulder. One thing remained in my hands. A small glass Ocarina laced with the power of the gods. The Ocarina of Time. I hadn't let it go in days, after facing the pain of my nightmares and everything else that came along with the fact that things had to fall into place as they will. I didn't realize that when it was happening that not even my own wisdom would bring be to an idea to help Hyrule.

The night couldn't have been more perfect. It was as if nightmares from my past were really seeing a stage. I clung to Impa as she stealthily stole me away from the castle, pulling me on top of a majestic white steed and sending us off into the rainless lightening storm. We were half way out of castle town until I noticed him right behind us. With fiery red eyes and a glare that only meant capture, the man almost had a purplish glow about him that was radiant with his own power. It was scary yes, and I had no idea what to make of it, but he was in full charge after Impa and I, and with that she pressed on faster. Once passed the gates I saw him there, Link, the boy that stealthily passed the guards to visit me in the courtyard garden. It was fate to say the very least.

It was that moment when he looked into my eyes and told me he was willing to look after Hyrule, like I've always tried to do. He was a boy of extreme courage, and no younger than a child.

When I saw him there, standing his ground, I had no other thought in my mind. Our eyes met, and it was as if time slowed for me to make a decision, and I knew what I was going to do. I got the Ocarina in my hands and I pulled my right arm back and threw it into the mote, only praying it got Link's attention enough to see where it landed. Impa's horse was hard to follow after that. It was as if we were left alone after a while, and rain started to fall over Impa and I.

We were on the horses back until dawn kissed the sky in a pinkish orange and bled into the rest of the sky. My eyes fluttered with sleep heavily gaining control over my young body. Soon I was asleep in Impa's arms, who carried me into a small cave house. I didn't know where I was, I didn't know what to expect. . . But there we stayed. No sign of being able to come out of hiding came soon. It was starting to drag on. Days became weeks and those weeks turned into long months that would drag on into years. I was confused and my hope was becoming impatient. I wasn't sure if things were. . . Actually getting better.


	2. M A L E

CHAPTER 1: M A L E

Ever waited for something to happen so badly, that you find yourself sitting, and watching, and waiting for a miracle. I wasn't even clear about what exactly I was looking for, but I watched day in and day out for some sort of sign that things were getting better. Impa would come up to me daily, and we'd train a little bit. There was nothing wrong with a few self defense skills when you're a young women. Especially one who was wanted. Today was different. I felt like I had waited far to long sitting around, and waiting. "Impa," I started. "Is it really fair to just wait around and do nothing, when there is a boy out there risking his life to save my country?" It was as if I'd never spoken another word in my life before. Impa rose to look me in the eyes. "princess, you putting yourself out there, is nothing but helping the enemy. You're a shining piece in the set, there is no way I'm allowing you to do that." Her words weighed heavy on my heart, and my eyes filled instantly with salty tears that would burn my eyes daily. She knew how much it hurt to do nothing, to stay hidden away from society, when I knew all my people were in danger everyday.

"Impa, I'm tired of sitting around. I owe this to my country." I took in a big breath of air, and let it out in a deep sigh, pulling myself to face her. "I am growing up Impa, look at me. I don't even fully resemble the girl I did back then."

Impa shook her head, as if she was ashamed in me. I knew there was very little I could do to disappoint her, but this was one of those things. She hated playing against me in an argument, but when she had to, she always kept her ground. "Look, princess. You may look older, and more developed than the girl you were when we left, but you can't grow out of resemblance. I'm sure the girl they're looking for now is someone your age, not the twelve year old that left them. I'm sorry to say this to you, but you just can't."

I was always told I could do anything, and with the power I possessed I thought the same. But this was an insane request. There was no way for me to positively tell if there was hope for my idea. Though, the thought of letting Link do the entire thing on his own, having to figure out where to go, and what to say, and who to turn to, that was hard. It wasn't as if I knew every step of the way myself. I was wise sure, but I only knew my way around Hyrule through song, and I didn't even have my ocarina any more. Impa was training me on the lyre, and I was picking it up quickly, but I wasn't aloud to play anything magical, not that would take me to another place. "Impa, have you ever felt like something was so right, and no matter how dangerous it was, you knew you had to do it?" I asked with confidence, kind that Impa had taken me away from the castle on the same gut feeling.

"Of course, princess, but I always rationalize what I do before I do it. This is absurd, there is no way you'll be able to hide." she told her. "You're far to flashy of a Hylian. Did you know your race alone is being tracked down and taken captive right now."

I shook my head slowly. "You think that's going to help your case, cause it's not." I was stern in my words. "I'm certain there is a place for me out there. Even If I have to be someone else to do it."

Impa shook her head. "I have no idea what you're getting at but I'm not okay with this. I'm sure they're taking captive of every blonde female your age, no matter what race they are." Impa sighed. "You simply can't do this."

I looked down and the tears that suffocated my eyes started to topple over my cheeks. "You know what, Impa. You're right. I can't go out. Not like this." she told her. "I'm far to flashy in the body, I'm far too much of a target."

Impa nodded. "I think it's best if you just stay here with me, nothing can happen if you're safe here." Impa had always done all the running out for things, and she was more than certain no one was watching her. Little did she know she'd be living in hiding for the time they had been. If Impa and Zelda were to run off somewhere else, I'd be Kakarico, back to her tribal birth place, back where she had family. But she knew her duty was to protect Zelda, and she'd do what ever it took.

"I know I'm safe here, and the longer we stay here, the more vulnerable our location gets. Do you realize that I'm not the only clear target. . . You are too. How do you know Ganandorf's men have not been following you?"

Impa turned her head. It was clear I stuck something in her that knew I was correct. With a shake of her head she turned to me. "So what do you suggest we do?" she asked, turning back to me with a look of hope.

I knew I was wise once, but the one thing that came to mind scared me too much to even say. But with confidence I sucked in a breath and simply stated what was in mind. "A boy." I told her. "If I were to go as a boy, I'd be far less of a suspect. No way would they see that coming." It was almost to boost my own confidence with an explanation, but I knew Impa wouldn't see it the way I did.

Her dark eyes were wide with confusion. "Are you sure about that princess, you don't even know the first thing about being a boy." And it was true. The thought alone was shaking my in my skin, and the thought of having to be on my own in a new body scared me too. But, if she were to be a boy, "Zelda, I don't understand, being a boy is half of the battle, but, who would you be, Hylians are still very suspicious around those parts, any race would be in hiding." Her unsure feelings made mine spike, but I kept my thoughts together and I kept presenting the idea.

"What if I was a young Sheikah boy. . . Would that work?" I knew it was a lot to ask, but I knew if someone could do it, Impa could. "I've been training in self defense so If I ever got into any trouble I'd be fine." I assured.

I only wished it'd be easier to convince her, but I didn't want to beg. If she knew of any other idea, I'd gladly take it, but what I had presented, was all I had. "Are you sure about this?" was all she said after that moment.

With another sigh I nodded. "Yes, I am." I told her.

Impa nodded, standing and walking over to me and took my hand in hers, traveling back into one of the back rooms with her to a small wooden amour. She pulled one of the old dusty drawers open and blew dust from the books inside. "I know these are old, but they still work." The confidence in her voice boosted that of my own, but even still, I shook with fear, knowing what I was about to enter in, was something I wasn't even sure I could do. She lifted up an old song book and flipped through the delicate pages gently, searching for the right song. Hyrule was a place of wonder, where magic codes and puzzle pieces aligned with songs. It was truly something that was endearing to me. In fact, Impa wrote me a lullaby that held the key to many secrets in Hyrule. It was one she taught Link moments with in their first encounter. "This is the one. The Song of Identity." Impa pulled her lyre close, and took in a deep breath herself. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

I only nodded. She knew I was sincere in my request, If she didn't, she wouldn't be holding open the song book, and her Lyre.

She began to pluck at the stings, and sang along with the mysterious melody that over took my entire self. As I watched her play, my eyes grew heavy, and there was nothing stopping me from falling into deep sleep. I tried to fight as long as I could, but before I knew it, I was gone.

It was as if I was throbbing in all parts of my body. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, and much less, there was no feelings inside of my brain. Would becoming a boy free the triforce of Wisdom? I didn't think something so absurd could even be possible. But in this deep sleep I began to question my judgment. What was I thinking anyway? Giving up my body to be this guy that I wasn't even sure I was capable of being. And all for what? My people of course. At least that was what I told myself. I was beginning to see other motives of wanting to free myself from the cave. Not only did I care for Hyrule's safety, but I saw it fall, and I knew that could only mean one thing. . . Link, messed up somewhere. I had the same dream that night. As a young boy pulled the sword from the pedestal, he set loose evil, he unleashed it all with the simply action of pulling the sword from the pedestal.

I was stricken in my sleep too, when I thought about these things, it was as if my hope diminished inside of me. With all that was going on, there was no way Link was ok. I began to firm herself up, and push away any feelings. I had to do this now, and I'd do it even if I were the last man alive.

When I woke, my limbs were like rubber underneath me. I tried to pull myself up, but my arms had no intentions of helping me. Against all thoughts I pushed through the uneasiness and pulled my legs over the bedside, walking into the nearest bathroom. Rubbery legs still shook beneath me, but I turned to the mirror, rubbing my eyes. When They opened for the first time, a deep, yes very deep shriek came through my lips as I scanned over my new look. There I stood, buck naked, in front of the bathroom mirror, in a body that made me blush. I hid from myself instantly, jumping behind the shower curtain, and feeling tears flood to my eyes.

"Princess." I heard on the other side of the door, slowly Impa allowed herself inside and even her silhouette through the shower curtain frightened me. "Princess, you're awake, what is it princess?"

I felt as thought the term princess was a little inappropriate after seeing what I looked like. "Don't look at me. I'm ugly." My voice was deep and husky, and it was almost as if the sound alone bothered me, because I didn't even get a clear enough look at myself, before hiding in towels and shower curtains.

"Princess, come out, it can't be that bad." Impa told me, walking closer to the shower curtain.

I pulled the towel around myself high enough and low enough to cover everything I was uncomfortable with and pulled the shower curtain along the bar above. "It worked." Was all I could say.

Impa nodded. "Did you think It wasn't going to work?" she asked.

I didn't know how to follow that. It was as if a cat really had caught my tongue. But there was something more it was the way I held myself, and I could tell it was off setting. "I can't do this, they'll know I'm a fraud." Why couldn't I be the one with the triforce of courage?

"Zelda, that is no way to talk. Come here, there are a few things you should know. First of all, lower your towel, you have no shame in your chest any more." Impa instructed.

"B-but, Impa. . . My-"

"Boobs? Zelda, you don't have them any more." She was rather harsh with her tone, and her words were rash, and it was starting to frighten me. It was as if my new look aloud her to be harsher with me. "Come with me, I have some clothes for you."

I was beginning to wonder how long I was out, because clearly, Impa was already aware of what I looked like. She pulled me through the doors of the bathroom and lead me with a flailing towel to hide myself, mostly from myself, into the bedroom. "These were my brother's clothes, He was about your size at one point, so, they'll fit you fine." she told me, passing me the clothing. "Come back to the front room when you're done dressing."

I didn't know where to start. While holding the towel against my body I started one leg at a time to pull the skin tight outfit over my small frame. Soon enough the towel had to fall in order to get the rest of the suit on. So, as the moment came, I closed my eyes and jerked the clothing up my body, only to find myself in an instant flash of indescribable pain in the lower regions of my new body. "Oh gods," I swore as I crouched over, holding myself as if I knew how to tend to this kind of pain, but even the slightest touch to myself send my cheeks to flames. When the pain died off a little I pulled the rest of my clothing on, and waddled into the front room. The clothes fit almost glove-like to my body, but the feeling to me was all too strange. It was as if I didn't feel fit to wear such a uniform.

When Impa's eyes saw me enter she smiled. "You make a fine young man, Princess."

Worry was written all over my face, and I was almost certain I was about to cry, whether it be from the pain from earlier, or from the fear that still wanted to take me over.

"What is it princess."

I didn't know how to answer. That was normally something that came naturally. "I don't know what I'm doing, Impa. What if I get lost, or, what If I do something wrong, Impa, I don't even like looking at myself."

Impa chuckled to herself, but I found no connection to her what humored her. "Zelda, when you get a boys body, you get all that is attached to it too."

I swallowed hard with that one, but I nodded. I had to overcome the fear that was consuming me whole. "I know, I don't know what I was thinking."

Impa nodded. She brought me close into her arms and rocked me like she use to do. "Zelda, you care so much for your people, that you'd do anything to help rescue them from this evil reign, and if that means becoming a man, so be it, right?"

She was right, in ever word she said, no matter how much I didn't want to admit to it. "I know you're right, Impa. Thank you, for helping me."

I was ready to just run out the door, but she caught me shoulder and smiled. "I have a few last things for you." she told me, holding white cloth, woven thin, that she wrapped beautifully around my head. Blonde bangs fell over my eyes, but that wasn't something to be worried about, apparently. "The less you look like a Hylain, the better." I could tell she was masking her worry with the stern look on her face. Once last thing she handed to me was her golden lyre. "You might need this, to get around places quickly. Use it as a tool to help Link, and hopefully, you can make light to his path, and guide him to success."

I tried to hide all worry, and ask this straightly. "But what if I don't know what to do, or were to go?"

"Let the gods, lead you. You have wisdom on your side, and I know you'll do great things." Impa pulled me into a hug. "Be careful young Sheikah."

I nodded letting go of the hug. "Thank you Impa, I know I can always count on you."

Impa nodded. "I'm leaving too, If you need me don't look here, I'm going back to see if Kakarico needs my help. I need to look after my people as long as I have to." Her words were comforting to me. I didn't want to leave Impa here alone. I wasn't even sure If I was ready to be alone just yet. But with all questions aside I smiled and nodded. "If you need me, come look for me there." she said as one final thought.

And with that, both of us ladies were out, whoa, wait. Both of us, one lady, and one gentleman, were out.

((Not too much humor here yet, and we all know how "funny" the last write was, but I'll try to bring more in as the story goes on. Thanks for Reading, Please Review (; ))


End file.
